


До целого

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki, Tenpou Ibun Ayakashi Ayashi
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	До целого

– Вот поэтому, – говорит Эдоген, поглядывая на Санзо поверх пиалы, – оплакивать горе идут к вам, отмечать радости – к нам, а за помощью и вовсе к местным духам.  
Санзо хмурится – мысли уже путаются, не столько от нескольких глотков вина, сколько от общей атмосферы. Пахнет духами и алкоголем, почему-то краской и порохом, где-то рядом жалобно звенит бива, и сосредоточиться просто не выходит.  
– И почему же? – переспрашивает он, чувствуя, что говорит о чём-то ненужном.  
– Что ближе, – усмехается Эдоген, – то и работает. А остальное дополняет.  
И его рука внезапно путается в волосах Санзо, и лёгкий запах вина, пороха и меди слишком знаком, чтобы казаться чужим.


End file.
